Teenager Post
by Joanna-a
Summary: Random One Shots inspired by Teenager Posts and random relateble quotes... Including the RRB's and PPG's :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people so I was scrolling true my twitter and found some Teenager Posts and I got the idea to make like One-Shots of some of them. So yeah….This is actually my first time writing One-Shots so sorry if there not that good, I promise I'll get better :)**

* * *

_Teenager Post #001 __**(Blossom)**_

_I walk down the street with music in my ears and feel like I'm in a music video._

* * *

Blossom walked out of school after a long boring day which was really weird for her cause she loved being in school and learning new stuff, but today she was zoning out in all of her classes and accidentally feel asleep in one of them which thanks to Bubbles who woke her up she didn't get in trouble for.

Today she was going home alone since Buttercup had soccer practice and Bubbles was helping out with the school mural, instead of flying she chose to walk enjoying the silence.

After 10 minutes she got bored of the silence and took out her Ipod from her pocket, she them mentally thanked Buttercup for forcing her to bring it incase of boredom at school which for Buttercup started every time she stepped inside of the school.

After shuffling true her songs she found one from Macklemore she actually likes and started humming the tone while slowly walking down the street.

When the chorus stated she wasn't aware that she was starting to sing out loud while dancing to the beat imagining that she was in a music video, she even accidentally passed her house, but after the song ended she went home and continued to listen to the songs.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I really wanna know if you like it or not…..**

**Byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

_Teenager Post #14158 __**(Bubbles)**_

_Always remember It's better to arrive late than to arrive ugly._

* * *

To think it may be scientifically proven that Bubbles takes way too long to get ready causing her to always be late.

First she takes a 10 minute shower, being sure that all bacteria are of off her skin plus she like worm water.

Second she dries her long blonde hair curling the bottom and putts on make-up not much, but just enough to make her look stunning.

Third and the most difficult is picking the outfit and that takes about 2 whole hours choosing which top to wear then is it a skirt or jean day and the hardest part is the _**shoes**_. It may not be that difficult for guys, but for girls especially the ones like Bubbles is _**very hard.**_ You have pumps, flats, boots, heels, stilettos, sneakers and many more and then when you chose which one you want if the outfit doesn't match it's a complete disaster and process just repeats again.

Fourth is lying about why your late, but Bubbles just says; _''it's better to arrive late than to be early and ugly'' _and then with a sweet smile the event continues.

* * *

**Short….I know, but I really want to know if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the third one!**

* * *

_Teenager Post #14141__**(Buttercup)**_

_It's cute that they sell family sized Oreo boxes thinking that people are going to share them with their family._

* * *

Buttercup was laying on the couch when she had a craving for food really any kind of food.

''Is really food worth getting up? ''she asked her-self still on the couch.

After a minute thinking she came to a conclusion ''Hell yea!'' she yelled getting up and sprinting to the kitchen.

She check the fridge-nothing, well nothing she wants to eat right now, then she checked the cupboard and found a family sized Oreo box with a big grin she took it and laid right back on the couch.

Half way true the box Blossom can into the living room looking at Buttercup who was piggin-out on the couch.

''So Buttercup are going to share those Oreos? ''

Buttercup looked at Blossom then at the beautiful food in her hands and said a simple No.

''Ugh you're so selfish!'' Blossom groaned living the living room.

''Well get used to it sister do you really think anybody really share's food!'' Buttercup yelled in reply and continued to eat

* * *

**Yay two in one day. I really like writing this so tomorrow I'm going to post more!**


End file.
